The present invention relates to an improved towing device and, more specifically, to a towing device that will enable the towing tractor or vehicle to negotiate rough terrain or steep grades while temporarily being relieved of the weight of the towed implement.
Frequently, in off the road construction, mining and logging operations, the condition of the terrain can often be such that the towing of various implements can be a time-consuming, if not impossible, endeavor for the towing tractor. In the past, it has frequently been necessary to completely unhitch the towed implement to permit the towing tractor to move to negotiable terrain. Such a practice has often required the virtual abandonment of certain heavy equipment until temporary road conditions can be improved to permit safe towing of such implements.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing difficulty by providing a hitching assembly for a towing tractor or vehicle which will eliminate the necessity of unhitching a towed implement should rough terrain, steep grades or weather conditions render it difficult for the towing tractor to continue moving while burdened with the implement.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a bracket which is mounted on a towing vehicle and which includes a socket for receiving a hitching member which is connected to one end of a cable with the other end of the cable being connected to a powered winch which may be either part of the bracket or part of the towing tractor. A locking device in the form of a movable pin is provided to lock the connecting or hitching device in the socket of the bracket for normal towing of an implement. In the event that the towing tractor encounters difficulties, the locking pin is unlocked and the winch operated to play out the cable while the towing vehicle continues movement until negotiable terrain is reached. Thereafter, the winch is operated to pull the implement to the towing vehicle until the hitching member is securely inserted into the socket and locked in position by the locking pin.
With this arrangement, delays that have normally been encountered where a towing vehicle encountered a steep grade, mud or obstacles such as tree stumps can be greatly minimized if not entirely eliminated and the dangers of towing cumbersome implements over such terrain will be greatly diminished. In addition, the socket of the bracket and the hitching member are designed so that the driver of the towing vehicle can remain at the controls of the towing tractor during operation of the winch towing of the implement.
The foregoing and other advantages will become apparent as consideration is given to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: